Juliet atau Cinderella
by elfri
Summary: "Aku tak mau kisah yang kita jalani ini berakhir sebagaimana uraian skenario Shakespeare" Mengakhiri pertunangan dengan berpura-pura membawa seorang kekasih adalah salah satu cara yang komikal. Persetan dengan gunjingan orang, Levi tetap akan memakai cara yang amat komikal itu.


Disclaimer : All the Characters are belong to **Hajime Isayama**  
and the plot belongs to **elfri**

.

Title : **Juliet atau Cinderella**  
Pairing : Levi*Eren

.

**Warning : maybe!OOC, AU, Typo(s), Alur cepat, contain BL, de el el**

.

A sequel from _Siapapun Juga Boleh, Ayo Pacaran Sama Gue_

.

**Kapitel Eins :: OHMAIGAY, Anakku Sayang**

Matahari kini sudah benar-benar terbenam. Lembayung senja yang tadi menjadi setting, sekarang sudah tak lagi terlukis. Berganti dengan langit yang mulai gelap. Menampakkan bintang-bintang indah yang bertabur bagai meses pada roti. Perlahan namun pasti angin malam berhembus pelan. Menyibak surai coklat dan ebony. Namnun tetap tak membuat kedua surai keduanya menjadi kusut. Terimakasih kepada orang tua mereka yang membelikan sampo yang membuat rambut keduanya tetap lembut serta tak gampang kusut.

"Ehm… maaf senpai… nampaknya, aku salah dengar… hahaha… masa sih, senpai mau jadi pacarku hahaha…"

Tawa Eren pudar begitu melihat iris onix kelabu milik Levi itu menatapnya intens. Tegas, tanpa ragu, dan pasti. Suatu kharisma yang hanya sedikit orang yang memilikinya. "Tche. Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Sedikit demi sedikit, masih dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, Levi mendekati Eren. Sadar Levi tidak bercanda, Eren tertunduk. Ia bingung harus melihat kearah mana, melihat iris Levi rasanya darah akan segera berkumpul di wajahnya. Tidak – bahkan, sekarangpun warna merah dapat terlihat jelas meski hari sudah berganti menjadi malam.

"Umm… Senpai… maaf, bisa munduran dikit? Kau terlalu… uh.. dekat…" Eren masih tertunduk, menatap focus tak focus pada ujung sepatunya yang kini bersentuhan pula dengan ujung sepatu milik sang senpai. Samar, tercium bau parfum maskulin, yang diyakini Eren berasal dari tubuh Levi. Mengingat Eren hari itu tidak memakai parfum apapun – kecuali parfum alami yang keluar dari tubuhnya setelah beraktivitas seharian.

"Naa, Eren… Besok, kutunggu saat istirahat siang di…" bisik Levi pelan tanpa mengindahkan permintaan juniornya itu. Hembusan nafasnya terasa begitu menggelitik, memberi sensasi yang tak pernah Eren rasakan. Nampaknya, Eren ingin sekali menjauhkan diri dari Levi, namun sayangnya ia sudah terpojok. Punggung itu bersandar kaku pada sebatang pohon yang entahlah namanya apa. "Sini," lanjut si ebony.

"Me-mangnya ada apa ya?" Tanya pemilik iris emerald itu gugup. Ia tak menyangka berada sedekat ini dengan si _hitam_ bisa membuatnya grogi setengah mati.

Levi memberi jarak diantara mereka, membuat Eren bernafas sedikit lebih lega. Samar, terlihat seringai tipis tersungging begitu saja. "Lihat saja nanti"

Eren kemarin bermimpi… bahwa ia memiliki seorang kekasih yang menyayanginya setulus hati. Dimimpi itu, sang kekasih menyatakan cintanya dan Eren terima dengan senang hati. Mereka melakukan apa-apa saja yang biasanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, nge_date_, bergandengan tangan sepulang sekolah, kemana-mana selalu berdua, dan banyak lainnya yang bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri.

_Hanya saja_, di mimpi itu sang kekasih mengenakan _rok_ hitam Maria High. Bukan _celana_ hitam. Di mimpi itu sang kekasih memiliki _sepasang buah dada_ yang menonjol dari balik kemejanya, bukan _papan penggilas_ yang sixpack dibalik _gakuran_ hitam. Di mimpi itu sang kekasih memiliki surai yang _panjang_, bukan surai ebony _pendek berpotongan ala militer_. Di mimpi itu jua sang kekasih tersenyum lembut dengan wajah yang ramah, bukan wajah datar berlapis semen tigaroda yang tak kunjung berubah kecuali seringaian yang kerap muncul bila itu berhubungan dengan Eren – apalagi dengan bokong bohai sang surai coklat.

Kala sosok Levi tak lagi terlihat, Eren jatuh terduduk dari posisi berdirinya yang kaku. Mencubit pipi kanannya sendiri, berusaha memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Ah, semu merah akibat cubitan terpampang jelas. "Sakit… ini.. bukan mimpi…"

.

.

Kesunyian bukanlah hal yang biasa dalam rumah tangga keluarga Jaeger kala makan malam, meski sekarang hanya ada sang ibunda tercinta dan anak bungsunya. Beerkali-kali Carla, ibunda Eren, mendapati anaknya terbengong menatap makanan yang tersaji. Sejenak Carla berpikir, apa makanannya tak enak sampai Eren tak nafsu makan? Namun pikiran itu segera terbantah begitu melihat Eren menghela nafas diiringi gelengan kepala.

"Ada apa, Eren? Kau tak enak badan? Makanannya ga enak? Atau kau ada masalah?"

Ragu, Eren melirik ibunya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah perlu ia ceritakan atau tidak. Ia meletakkan sumpit serta mangkok, memutuskan untuk meminta saran.

"Ma, memang aku kayak cewek ya?"

Kedipan mata kilat dilakukan oleh Carla yang terkejut atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anaknya. Ia tak menyangka anaknya akan betanya hal macam itu.

"Ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itukah?"

"Umm… Tidak sih… hanya saja.. Hari ini ada senior yang bilang _Jadilah kekasihku_, begitu.."

Sumpit yang tengah melaju kearah gua mulut Carla tanpa sadar terjatuh. Menimbulkan denting khas antara keramik porselen dengan sumpit berbahan sama. Carla menatap anaknya dengan ekspresi takjub. "AKHIRNYA NAK! AKHIRNYA KAMU LAKU JUGA! OH MAMA BAHAGIAAAA!"

Tanpa memedulikan meja yang menghalangi keduanya, Carla memeluk Eren bahagia. Nyaris saja ia membunuh anaknya sendiri saking kencangnya pelukan yang ia berikan. "Mama! Kok mama ngomongnya kayang yang seakan-akan aku ini ga laku sih?"

"Demi Tuhan Eren, selama lima belas tahun ini tak satupun dari teman-temanmu yang kau jadikan objek romantisme masa muda! Apalagi kalau bukan ga laku?"

"Mama!"

"Padahal waktu seumur kamu ya, Ren… Mama itu banyak yang naksir! Seperti Pixis-san, Keith-kun, papamu Grisha dan masih banyak lagi! Tapi hati mamamu ini Cuma tertambat oleh papamu Eren~" Carla memegang kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah mengingat masa-masa mudanya. Sementara Eren, yang tak begitu tertarik dengan kisah roman milik ibunya hanya bisa melahap ogah-ogahan makanannya yang tadi sempat ia tunda. "Lalu lalu lalu Eren! Siapa wanita yang bilang begitu padamu?"

"Ehem… Mama… aku tak bilang seniorku itu cewek kan?"

Selang beberapa detik keheningan kembali berlangsung. Pupil mata Carla membesar seiring berlalunya waktu. Tanda ia terkejut dengan pernyataan Eren. "Maksudmu…. Yang bilang begitu… cowok kah?"

Sedikit enggan, Eren mengangguk. Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Oh, Levi… bila kau melihat wajah Eren yang sekarang, kau pasti akan mengurungnya dikamar dan menyiksanya hingga tak bisa jalan selama sebulan penuh.

"OHMAIGAY! EREN, ANAKKU SAYANG! KAU TAU SEKALI CARA MEMBAHAGIAKAN MAMAMU INI, NAK! ADUH EREN… MAMAMU INI SANGAT BAHAGIA!"

"M-Maksud mama… apa?" Eren sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Gesture khas yang ia berikan kala bingung.

Tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Eren, Carla kembali bertanya. "NAK, KAU SEME APA UKE? UKE KAN YA? UKE KAN?"

Kerutan menjadi jembatan diantara kedua alis lebat milik Jaeger muda. Ia semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan ibunya yang kelewat absurd. Seme? Uke? Maksudnya apaan tuh? "Entahlah… memang seme uke itu apaan sih mah?"

Carla tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang biasa Eren lihat. Senyum itu… aneh. Penuh keganjilan. Seperti menyimpan hasrat terpendam dan seperti ingin berteriak dengan capslock jebol. Sedikit banyak membuat Eren bergidik ngeri. Bahkan bulu kuduknya saja ikut berdiri. Oh, pastilah seme uke itu bukan suatu kata yang baik.

"Soal itu kamu Tanya saja pada seniormu itu.." Carla kembali memakan makanannya setelah lelah berteriak ala capslock jebol. Oh, sudah lama rasanya Carla tidak melakukan hal itu. "Nah, Eren.. siapa nama seniormu itu? Bagaimana orangnya?"

Masih dengan ujung sumpit didalam mulut, Eren kembali memiringkan kepalanya. Kali ini ke kanan. Ia tampak berpikir, berusaha memfokuskan pikiran pada sosok yang diyakininya itu bernuansa hitam. "Hmm… namanya Levi Smith. Ketua OSIS di sekolahku, kelas dua.. tingginya yah bisa dibilang pendek untuk ukuran cowok, sekitar 160 senti lah. Wajahnya datar dan dingin, ia juga memiliki kharisma yang cukup kuat. Hmm… kalau tak salah dia juga punya banyak penggemar wanita sampai-sampai ada fansclubnya – aku lupa namanya apa. Dan aku heran, kenapa orang sepopuler dia bisa mengajakku jadi kekasihnya"

"Eren… apa dia tidak mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaimu?" Eren kembali mengingat-ingat.

"Umm… rasanya tidak sih…"

"Sayang, sebaiknya kamu tanyakan apa dia menyukaimu atau tidak. Bisa saja dia hanya memintamu menjadi kekasihnya karena suatu hal tertentu"

Eren terdiam. Merenungkan perkataan sang ibunda.

.

.

Levi menutup bukunya. Sudah cukup ia belajar dari pulang sekolah hingga jam sepuluh. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya ia lepas. Ditaruh secara hati-hati pada meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Tanpa segera melayang ke dunia mimpi, Levi merebahkan diri di atas kasur sambil mengecek email yang masuk di ponsel pintar miliknya. Dua email yang belum dibaca menghias kotak _inbox_.

"Dari Erwin dan Ayah…"

Dibaca satu per satu dengan malas. Pasalnya ia sudah yakin apa isinya. Dan yak benar saja, isi e-mail dari keduanya sama saja. "Membosankan"

Levi mendengus geli membaca isi email tersebut. Tanpa membalas, ia mengganti aplikasi email dengan aplikasi gallery. Hanya ada satu folder disana. Folder yang bertuliskan _Eren_. Tak perlu lagi dijelaskan, pastilah dapat diketahui bahwa isi dari folder di gallery itu penuh dengan Eren Jaeger. Sosok Eren dalam macam-macam pose, macam-macam latar, macam-macam ekspresi, dan macam-macam bagian tubuh Eren. Satu per satu foto Eren ia lihat. Dipandanginya dengan seksama. Seakan tak ingin melupakan tiap inci sosok seorang Eren.

Surai coklat yang terlihat halus, iris emerald yang memenuhi kedua rongga mata, kulit tan akibat matahari, garis-garis rahang yang tegas, tinggi semampai, pinggang yang langsing, dan yang paling penting adalah bokongnya yang terlihat padat dan kenyal. Sayangnya Levi belum pernah menyentuhnya, bahkan menendangnya saja belum. "Tapi sekarang, aku bisa menyentuhnya ka-pan-pun"

Tawa kecil menggema dalam kamarnya yang tergolong cukup besar. "Eren…"

.

.

Fisika bukanlah pelajaran yang disukai seorang Eren. Menurutnya, fisika itu aneh. Ngapain coba semut jalan dihitung? Ngapain ngitung kecepatan bola jatuh? Sungguh Eren tak mengerti. Oh, Eren… kau belum tahu bahwa semua hal itu adalah contoh aplikasi sederhana dalam pembuatan berbagai macam barang yang kini pasti kau mengenalnya.

Dengan kesal ia melempar pensil mekanik keatas meja. Merebahkan kepala ke meja. Berusaha melupakan apa yang telah terjadi lima menit sebelumnya. Helaan nafas kasar pun dapat kau dengar dengan jelas. "Sialan… soalnya susah banget!" gumam sang Jaeger muda.

"Masa sih? Menurutku itu soal yang mudah loh.."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu Armin.. Bagiku soal itu ga tanggung-tanggung susahnya. Tahu kan aku benci fisika sejak SMP?

Armin hanya mengangkat bahu. "Hei, Eren… kau sepertinya di cari senior Levi deh," seraya berkata begitu, Armin menunjuk pintu kelas. Mengikuti arah pandang Armin, Eren melirik.

Oh, hei. Yang benar saja? Iris onix kelabu itu mengisyaratkan agar sang pemilik iris emerald segera menghampirinya. Tak mau kena masalah, Eren bangkit dari kursi dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa ya, senpai?"

Terdiam sebentar. Beberapa pasang mata dari kelas Eren diam-diam mencuri kesempatan untuk melirik ke arah mereka berdua. Agaknya, Eren tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. "Tak ada. Hanya ingin melihatmu saja"

Tidak ada blushing pada wajah Eren ya. Dia hanya diam – ah, lebih tepatnya cengo. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa pada perkataan senpainya yang ajaib itu. Dengan agak grogi, Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal sama sekali. "O-oh…" hanya itu saja reaksi yang bisa Eren berikan.

"Sampai ketemu nanti siang…"

Datang tak di undang dan pergi begitu saja. Ia gagal paham dengan Levi. Eren kembali ke bangkunya, menunggu kedatangan guru selanjutnya yang akan mengajar sebelum akhirnya waktu makan siang. Dan waktu makan siangpun sepertinya harus ia habiskan dengan Levi.

Belasan pasang mata masih menatap Eren. Berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak mereka ingin sekali dimuntahkan dan meminta sang emerald menjawab. Tapi sayangnya, Pixis-sensei telah datang. Membawa tiga buah buku tebal di apit antara tangan kanan dan pinggul. Sementara tangan kirinya membawa seperangkat alat tulis.

"Nah, mari kita mulai pelajarannya"

.

.

Levi duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku, tipikal komik shoujo. Dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung, iris onix itu menatap fokus pada tulisan-tulisan di buku tersebut. Menyadari kedatangan seseorang, ia menutup buku dan menengadah. Melihat Eren – juniornya yang manis – berdiri dihadapannya. "Duduklah"

Masih gugup, Eren mengambil posisi disebelah Levi. Menyenderkan punggung di pohon. Dan sebuah kotak bekal ditangan. "Kalau mau makan, makan saja," menyadari keingungan Eren yang harus makan atau tidak, Levi pun akhirnya berkata.

"Baiklah…" Eren membuka kotak bekalnya yang menampilkan nasi dengan beberapa lauk pauk serta sayuran. "Senpai tidak bawa bekal?"

"Tidak"

"Eh… tapi bukannya senpai pulangnya sore terus ya? Apa ga lapar?"

"Kalau begitu… apa kau mau jadi makananku, Eren?"

Eren katanya… seorang Levi yang selama ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan bocah, atau Jaeger kini memanggilnya Eren. Dengan nama kecilnya. Oh, perlu kau ketahui bahwa jantung Eren kini berpacu cepat. Bahkan kecepatan pembalap F1 bukan lagi tandingannya. "Um… senpai memangnya kanibal ya? Apa enaknya makan manusia?"

Kalau saja diizinkan untuk OOC berlebih, mungkin Levi saat ini sudah jedukin kepala ke batang pohon sambil berteriak "KAMPREEEET! NIH ANAK POLOS ATAU BEGO SIH?! APA KURANG FRONTAL GITUH PERTANYAAN GUE?!"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja"

Levi kembali berkutat pada bukunya. Membaca serta memahami tiap-tiap perkataan yang terangkai dalam buu itu sementara Eren makan dengan nikmatnya. "Senpai…"

"Hm?"

"Mau makan bekalku? Aku kenyang…"

"Habiskan makananmu bocah!"

"Tapi… kalau makan lebih jauh lagi.. bisa-bisa aku muntah.."

Levi melirik Eren. Memang benar, raut wajah Eren kini seperti ingin muntah. Agaknya Levi tak tega. Selain itu… bekal yang di bawa oleh Eren terlihat lebih dari seporsi. "Baiklah…"

Levi kembali menutup buku yang dibacanya. Menghadap Eren dengan mulut terbuka. Minta disuapin maksudnya. Dan ajaibnya Eren mengerti hal itu. Ia segera saja membawa sesendok makanan ke mulut seniornya. "Kau memasukkan terlalu banyak, Eren. Coba kurangi sedikit nasinya"

"Oke…" mengikuti saran Levi, ia sedikit mengurangi jumlah nasi dalam tiap sendoknya.

"Oh iya… Eren.. nanti pulang rapat OSIS ikut aku"

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti.. bilang juga sama orang rumah kau akan pulang larut. Nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Baiklah…"

.

.

TBC or not?

**A/N** :

Haloooo holaaaa ada yang ingat saya? Ada yang ingat dengan fanfic kacau yang saya buat sebelumnya? Nah, ini sequelnya. Dan karena saya malas bikin one-shoot bakal saya jadikan multichapter ya gays~

Oh iya, ada sedikit perubahan yang saya lakukan di sini..

Nama Rivaille di ganti menjadi Levi, alasannya saya males nulis nama Rivaille yang terdiri dari 8 huruf. Mending Levi yang Cuma 4 huruf #kuburdiri

Panggilan Eren ke Levi yang tadinya "Kak" diganti menjadi "senpai", alasannya karena lebih enak pake kata senpai aja sih,, hahahahaha #dibuang

Saya minta maaf ya kalau ada Typos hahahaha maklum saya bikin ini cepet-cepet dalam waktu sejam hahaha #bunuhdiri

**#SalamSatuHumu**

-elfri


End file.
